Dime, Gokudera
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Seguramente no te esperabas esto cuando te ofreciste por milésima vez a acompañarle a su casa, ¿no?


Recuerdo haber dicho que no iba a escribir más de esta pareja, pero es que me llama, me llama mucho, no puedo dejar mi OTP de lado, sobre todo después de pasar tres horas en el autobús que ha activado mucho mi imaginación u.u

Pero bueno, es una historia corta en la que intento dejar constancia de que Tsuna. También. Puede. Confesarse. ¿Por qué no? Es un hombre, ¿no? Dejad de machacar al pobre Hayato con esa responsabilidad xD

Ah, antes de nada, una **advertencia:** este fic es drama. Nadie muere, eso sí, pero dejo en constancia eso para que no me vengáis con quejas después XD (Y luego me quejo porque no tengo reviews, hay que ver...)

Hale, os dejo leer.

* * *

~Dime, Gokudera…~

**Gokudera x Tsuna**

¿Sabes? Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero una de las cosas que más te gusta hacer al mediodía es observar su sombra caminando a tu lado. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pasabas el día sin dejar de mirarle? Qué buenos tiempos aquellos, claro que en la ignorancia se vivía mucho mejor y ahora te tienes que conformar con su reflejo en el suelo. Pero no es nada, es que te esfuerzas tanto en no mirarle directamente y no transmitirle lo que de verdad sientes por él, que acabas pasando a métodos drásticos. Aunque shhh... es un secreto.

Total, que estás tan tranquilo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que te da en la cara, escuchando todo lo que te dice tu Décimo porque, eh, es tu Décimo y siempre lo que te cuenta es interesante. Pero aquí viene la parte extraña. Él empieza a tartamudear unas palabras que te ponen alerta de inmediato. Alzas la cabeza, parpadeas varias veces y te preguntas una y otra vez si has oído bien. Bueno, sí, eso lo sabes, de hecho, es lo único de lo que estás realmente seguro. De las palabras que ha dicho tu jefe. «_Me preguntaba si… alguna vez… habías pensado… en que tú y yo podíamos ser… ser algo más que amigos». _Seguramente no te esperabas esto cuando te ofreciste por milésima vez a acompañarle a su casa, ¿no?

Y te asustas, es normal. No todos los días el objeto de tu adoración te dice algo parecido. Notas cómo el corazón empieza a bombear con fuerza y que la sangre olvida su recorrido habitual para concentrarse en tu rostro. Las manos heladas te empiezan a temblar, no, quizá el cuerpo entero. Intentas moverte, pero parece que te has quedado bloqueado en mitad del camino. Y, ¿te das cuenta? Ahora sí le miras directamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veías esa cara, mucho más adulta de lo que recordabas, siempre tratas de disimular para vislumbrarle de reojo intentando fingir que no le prestas más atención de la necesaria. Pues mira, al menos así tienes excusa para observarle mejor. De hecho, eres incapaz de mirar a otra cosa que no sea su rostro avergonzado que no es capaz de mirarte.

Pero el momento termina cuando lo recuerdas otra vez. «_Más que amigos». _Aunque claro, eso se puede interpretar de muchas maneras, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, ahora mismo no se te ocurre ninguna, pero seguro que las hay. Porque no puede estar diciéndote justamente _eso. _No, es completamente imposible. No pienses cosas extrañas.

Consigues tartamudear un par de palabras que te suenan al chirrido de una puerta metálica. «_¿A qué se refiere, Décimo?» _Sí, claro, como que el pobre chico puede volver a pronunciar otra palabra en su vida. Pero hace un esfuerzo, tú observas cómo respira varias veces y te mira a los ojos con una determinación que te recuerda a cuando está en el estado de última voluntad.

«_Ya sabes a lo que me refiero»._

Vaya, creo que esto te ha tomado un poco por sorpresa. Ahora de repente, la frase de «se abrió el suelo ante tus pies» se ha vuelto mucho más literal, ¿verdad?

Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué dudas? Dime, Gokudera, ¿no es esto lo que has querido durante toda tu vida? Incluso desde antes de conocerle. Ah, claro, tu estúpido sentido del deber, ese que llevas al extremo. Sí, es cierto, una buena mano derecha no puede ser tan cercana a su jefe. Además, por supuesto, nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para tu Décimo. Jamás te has considerado como tal. El Décimo se merece a una persona mejor para compartir su vida. Una persona más amable, agradable, encantadora, que alegre sus mañanas con una sonrisa, que escuche todas sus palabras con un fervor casi reverencial.

Ahora que caigo, Kyoko es muy apropiada para el puesto, ¿no es así? Al menos con ella podría conseguir alcanzar la siguiente Generación Vongola. En cambio tú, ¿qué puedes darle? Simplemente conviertes sus peticiones en órdenes sin cuestionarlo durante un segundo, simplemente le aconsejas sobre con qué capo tratar en cada uno de los temas, simplemente hablas con él, le escuchas, conoces todos sus miedos y sus más anisados deseos. Y además, sólo te has convertido en su mejor amigo, en su confidente, en la persona a la que más tiene en cuenta, a la que más respeta e inconscientemente, a la que protege con más empeño.

Sin duda, no eres adecuado para el puesto.

Pero, claro, tú nunca me escuchas, ¿no es así? Prefieres seguir tu instinto y _hacer lo que haría una buena mano derecha, porque es preferible que encuentre a alguien más adecuado para él y _bla, bla, bla, lo que sea. Así que coges aire e intentas articular las palabras adecuadas. «_Décimo. Me siento muy honrado que haya pensado en mí de esa manera, pero…» _No, Gokudera, así no. ¿No sabías que todo lo que viene antes de ese «pero» no sirve de nada? Mira, él te ha ofrecido el alma en bandeja de plata, arriesgándolo todo en un fútil intento de estar contigo, sé que intentas devolvérsela en perfectas condiciones, pero lo que acabas de hacer es tirarla al suelo y pisotearla un par de veces antes de echársela a la cara.

¿Y qué? ¿Ya no tienes nada más que decir? Puede que sea mejor así. Pero cuando Tsuna dice: «_Ah, de acuerdo. No, si… mejor, olvida lo que he dicho…» _sigues clavándote las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta que notas recorrer la sangre entre tus dedos, para evitar correr a abrazarle y borrarle esa expresión de desilusión en la cara. Sí, te encantaría decirle que estar con él es lo que más deseas en el mundo, que cada vez que te acaricia la mano por casualidad sientes cómo un rayo te parte en dos, que lo único que quieres por encima de todo es hacerle feliz. Pero tienes que aguantar, ¿no? Por él. O al menos, eso crees.

Y él camina hacia su casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, trastabillando al llegar a la puerta, cerrándola sin despedirse. Y tú te quedas ahí, esperando que tu boca se abra para emitir unas palabras que nunca llegas a pronunciar.

«_…pero creo que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para usted»._

Dime, Gokudera, ¿por qué te empeñas es ser infeliz?

* * *

¿Veis? Drama. Puro y duro. Supongo que luego Gokudera se sentiría muy mal por hacer sufrir de esa manera a su Décimo e intentaría arreglarlo. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y... bueno, lo que suele pasar en estos casos xD Si alguien se anima a escribirlo, adelante, lo leeré con gusto, a pesar de lo que parece ahora mismo, adoro el fluff.

Bueno, os dejo, que seguro que tenéis cosas más interesantes que hacer. Besos,

A-chan.


End file.
